1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to visors and, more specifically, to visor that is affixed to a vehicle's windshield for reducing glare from the sun. Sun glare on windshields of motor vehicles causes visual impairment to the driver. The sun glare shield of the present invention is affixed to the windshield's upper center section between the vehicle's sun visors. The sun glare shield of the present invention further allows the user to custom fit the sun glare shield around the mounting support of the rear view mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for shielding the sun. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,391 issued to Costello, Henry O. on Mar. 10, 1936 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,495 issued to Solomon, M. Levy on Jun. 20, 1939.
Another patent was issued to Short, Charles A on Apr. 17, 1951 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,395. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,222 was issued to Beauchamp, Mary E. on Dec. 2, 1952 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 30, 1979 to Furando, Joseph V. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,613.
Another patent was issued to Gillum, Julius H. on Sep. 25, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,879. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,717 was issued to Tsumura, Toshihiro on Nov. 16, 1993. Another was issued to Lehr, Jaroslaw J on Feb. 27, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,328.
Still yet another was issued on Nov. 9, 1999 to Poulson, Thomas C. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,967. Another patent was issued to Prokhorov Danil V. on Jan. 27, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,122.
Internationally, a U.K patent was issued to Happich on Jul. 21, 1965 as Patent No. GB999,331. Yet another German Patent No. DE10041637 was issued to Scholz, Eckhard on Mar. 7, 2002.